


Two Cells

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Vampires usually weren't careless.





	Two Cells

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Vampires usually weren't careless. Charles Croydon recalled attacking a woman near the townspeople of Salem. Viewing Sarah Croydon killing the woman. The townspeople putting the vampires in different cells. Frowning, Charles heard Sarah as she sobbed without him. His body tensed. The vampires lived apart. The vampires also died apart.

 

THE END


End file.
